November With Love (1Shoot)
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Terjebak dalam kenangan telah membuat Yunho dan Jae Joong bertemu kembali setelah mengalami rasa sakit yang membuat keduanya menderita. Yaoi/Yunjae/1shoot/song-fic


**INSPIRED BY JUNG YUNHO-NOVEMBER WITH LOVE**

Title: November With Love

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/

Rating: T

Length: 1SHOOT

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: I just own my story

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), don't like don't read

.

biar lebih pas bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya yah...Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

_I erase you then draw you out again_

_Then I let you go, let you go in the wind_

_Where the wind blow, wherever that, I can meet you_

_I know, my heart knows, it is wanting you_

Changmin membuka pintu dorm yang ditinggalinya bersama Yunho. Namja berperawakan tinggi ini baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang selalu membuatnya sesak kapanpun itu. Saat memasuki ruang tamu, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Yunho, leadernya itu tengah tertidur di sofa dengan jas yang masih menempel di tubuh tegapnya. Ada banyak guratan lelah yang terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

Maknae TVXQ itu menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk bahunya untuk membangunkannya "Hyung, tidurlah dikamarmu. Kau bisa masuk angin" ucapnya namun Yunho hanya menggeliat pelan dan mengigau.

"Nanti Joongie-ya... aku mengantuk sekali" sekali lagi Changmin menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris melihat hyungnya ini masih belum bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang seorang Kim Jae Joong bagaimanapun ia menginginkannya untuk lepas.

Kim Jae Joong, seseorang yang pernah berada diantara hidup mereka berdua namun harus terpaksa pergi dengan alasan yang sudah tidak bisa diceritakan lagi. Namja cantik itu pernah mengisi hati seorang Jung Yunho hingga penuh bahkan untuk sampai sekarang.

Tapi nyatanya, ketidakberadaan Jae Joong disamping Yunho membuat namja bermata musang itu harus menerima luka dan tersiksa setiap harinya. Bahkan Changmin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi rasa sakit hyungnya itu karena ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Yunho melupakan Jae Joong, kalau tidak ia akan mati berdiri ditangan Yunho.

Meskipun begitu, Changmin tidak ingin melihat leadernya itu terus-menerus terjebak dalam luka perih yang terus menyakitinya, karena hatinya juga akan ikut terluka. Baik Yunho dan Jae Joong, kedua orang ini sama penting dan berartinya untuk Changmin, ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

"Hyung, ayo bangun. Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah disana." kata Changmin lagi masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Yunho.

"Joongie?" ucap Yunho lagi namun kali ini diikuti dengan matanya yang terbuka.

Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan baru menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia hanya bermimpi. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya melelahkan sekali. Tubuh, pikiran dan hatinya.

"Lain kali setelah pulang, langsung masuk saja kekamarmu hyung. Jangan berkahir disini, kau bisa sakit nanti." Kata Changmin sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Yunho.

"Eoh" jawab Yunho singkat.

Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam "Bogoshipda, Joongie-ya."

.

.

_My heart that froze with the cold wind in early winter_

_It has changed after meeting you_

_Like the heart fluttering first snow of November_

_I'am stopped in time like a fool_

"Sugohaesumnida" ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan kepada para staff yang telah bekerja dengan mereka hari ini sambil membungkukkan badan mereka seraya melemparkan senyum ramah mereka. Mereka melakukannya beberap kali, memberikan rasa terima kasih atas kerja keras pada orang yang telah membantu pekerjaan mereka hari ini.

Begitu berpamitan dengan para staff dan kru, mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil van mereka untuk bergegas pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, seperti biasanya.

Saat di mobil Yunho hanya menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela mobil vannya dengan pandangan kosong, sedangkan Changmin yang duduk disampingnya sedang fokus membaca sesuatu entah itu skrip acara atau skenario drama.

Yunho sedikit menurunkan kaca jendelanya, membuat angin masuk dan menyergapinya juga Changmin.

"Hyung, tutup jendelanya. Dingin" protes Changmin.

Bukannya menuruti Changmin, Yunho bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil sambil masih menatap keluar "Changmin-ah, musim dingin telah tiba" gumamnya.

Changmin menatap hyungnya dan membalas "Ara" si maknae itu lalu kembali fokus membaca.

Mobil berhenti disuatu perempatan karena lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah. Ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan Yunho saat ia melihat iklan billboard besar di seberangnya. Ia nampak terperangah namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya tersneyum, tersenyum getir mungkin lebih tepatnya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan terus menghantuiku?" ucapnya lemah bahkan nyaris berbisik.

Namun Changmin masih bisa mendengarnya, ia lalu melihat ke arah penglihatan Yunho dan ia menghela nafas. Memaklumi. Iklan billboard besar itu memperlihatkan teaser MV terbaru Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu tengah tersenyum ke arah layar. Membuat Yunho merasa senyuman itu ditunjukkan padanya.

Seberapa pun usaha keras Yunho untuk melupakan Jae Joong, ia tidak bisa. Ketika Yunho memikirkan Jae Joong, ia akan merasa sakit. Namun, saat ia tidak memkirkan Jae Joong ia justru akan merasa lebih sakit.

Changmin terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika ini sudah menyangkut Yunho dan Jae Joong. Seperti mereka berdua membangun sebuah dimensi yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka sendiri dan memasang peringatan untuk melarang orang yang tidak berkepentingan untuk tidak masuk.

.

.

_I'm erasing you, erasing your memories somewhere_

_Where the wind blows, wherever there is, I can hear you_

_I know, my heart knows, where it wants you_

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar ia tidak jatuh ketika ia berjalan diatas bentangan besi rel kereta api yang telah berkarat dan tak terpakai.

Beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena gagal menjaga keseimbangannya namun ia terus melakukannya. Ketika ia sudah cukup lelah ia pun memutuskan berjalan dengan biasa. Mata musangnya menatap ke sekelilingnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Cuaca semakin dingin.

Ada kenangan yang membekas disini, kisah masa lalu yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti sekarang.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Hembusan angin musim dingin membelai wajah tampan Yunho hingga menusuk kulitnya, mengalir melalui aliran darahnya hingga ke dalam hatinya. Mendinginkan perasaannya. Mendinginkan hatinya.

_"Yunho-yah..." ucap Jae Joong sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang sedang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Namja cnatik itu sedang berjalan diatas rel._

_"Hmm...?" ucap Yunho sambil terus memegangi Jae Joong._

_Jae Joong meloncat dari atas besi rel itu dan berdiri tepat di depan Yunho._

_CUP~_

_Namja cantik itu mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati miik Yunho dengan bibirnya. Mata Yunho membulat. Jae Joong tersenyum._

_"Yak!" seru Yunho sambil tertawa. Jae Joong selalu saja penuh dengan kejutan. Namja cantik itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho lalu pergi melarikan diri._

_"Yak! Sini kau! Joongie, kemari kau!" Yunho mengejar kekasihnya itu dari belakang._

_"Uwaaahhh..." teriak Jae Joong saat tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style. Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Larut dalam kebahagiaan yang secara sederhana tercipta dan menghangatkan perasaan._

_"Yahh turunkan aku" pinta Jae Joong. Yunho pun menurut._

_Butir-butir putih halus berhamburan menimpa tubuh mereka. Salju telah turun. Salju pertama di musim dingin ini._

_Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum "Salju pertama!" seru mereka berdua senang. Mereka berdua lalu mengadahkan telapak tangan mereka membiarkan butiran-butiran salju itu jatuh kesana._

_"Yunho-yah..." gumam Jae Joong menatap salju ditangannya._

_"Hmm...?"_

_"Katakan padaku kalau kau menyayangiku" ucapan Jae Joong membuat Yunho menatap namja cantik itu. ia menyunggingkan senyuman._

_"Tanpa kukatakan pun kau kan sudah tahu"_

_Jae Joong menggeleng "Hmm... katakan padaku. Ini kan salju pertama. Aku ingin mendengarkan kata-kata manis terdengar dari mulutmu" katanya dengan tingkah manja yang membuatnya sangat imut dimata Yunho._

_"Kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali" ucap Yunho enggan. Jae Joong menghela nafas lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Yunho terkikik. Meski sedang marah, Jae Joong tetap terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan._

_"Kau marah?" ujar Yunho namun Jae Joong tetap acuh. Yunho semakin geli._

_Dengan tangan besarnya, Yunho menyentuh wajah Jae Joong, wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Mata mereka bertatapan. Namja tampan itu mengelus wajah mulus Jae Joong dengan lembut._

_"Saranghae~" gumam Yunho nyaris berbisik namun Jae Joong dapat dengan jelas mendengar kata itu terucap dari mulut Yunho. Jae Joong tercenung sementara hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Namja didepannya baru saja mengucapkan kata yang ingin sekali ia dengar. Meskipun satu kata namun maknanya bisa berjuta-juta arti._

_"Saranghae Kim Jae Joong" ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Jae Joong melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis, senyuman yang selalu membuat Yunho terlena._

_Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jae Joong, menempelkan bibir keduanya dan menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah dinginnya cuaca yang menusuk dan butiran-butiran salju pertama yang mengguyuri mereka._

_Semakin lama, kecupan itu semakin dalam, semakin lembut, semakin manis dan semakin larut. Segalanya terasa indah bagi mereka._

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari air mata telah jatuh membasahi wajah tampannya. Meskipun beberapa kali hatinya sakit, tapi hatinya tak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengisi ruang kosong itu selain Jae Joong. Ia hanya mengizinkan satu nama itu untuk menjadi penghuninya.

_Jae Joong-ah~_

.

.

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_From the place we used to cry and laugh_

_Don't leave me (don't leave)_

_Don't leave me (don't leave)_

_From the place we used to be together (from the place)_

Yunho duduk terdiam di kursi panjang yang berada di stasiun kecil yang sepi dan cukup usang. Mata musangnya menatap lirih ke depan ke arah bentangan besi rel kereta api itu. Hembusan angin musim dingin masih terus menerpanya, menyiksanya dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya seolah sedang mengejekanya betapa terlihat menyedihkannya ia sekarang.

"Lama tidak bertemu" mata Yunho membulat ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja?

Agak ragu ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah suara itu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ada genangan air di kedua mata musangnya yang siap jatuh disana. Namja itu. Namja cantik itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata besar yang selalu membuat Yunho terbius seperti saat ini. Kim Jae Joong.

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini" ucap Jae Joong sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho sementara namja tampan itu hanya diam tak bergeming, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

Jae Joong menatap Yunho, mata mereka bertemu "Jal jinasseo? Kenapa kau terlihat kurus? Apa kau makan dengan benar? Apa Changmin masih sering mengganggumu?" meski di cecar pertanyaan, Yunho masih membisu dan hanya menatap Jae Joong seolah tak pernah mau melepaskannya.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah. Melalui sorot matanya, Jae Joong tahu bahwa Yunho menyimpan banyak luka karenanya. Ada berbagai macam bentuk penderitaan disana yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada Yunho.

Bibir merahnya bergetar, Jae Joong menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya ia bisa menahan tangisannya agar tidak langsung pecah. Meski butiran-butiran bening itu sudah menggenang di sudut mata indahnya.

Kebisuan pun menyelimuti keduanya, mengasingkan mereka tanpa suara. Waktu seakan punya niat jahat agar mereka lebih dapat meresapi rasa sakit yang telah kembali terbuka dan kembali menyiksa keduanya.

Butiran-butiran putih halus itu turun perlahan, dari sedikit hingga menjadi banyak. Salju telah turun. Salju pertama di musim dingin. Mengingatkan mereka berdua pada masa lalu yang terus memerangkapi mereka.

Jae Joong tersenyum getir. Ia seperti terjebak dalam kenangan yang pernah ia ukir ditempat ini bersama namja tampan disampingnya. Namun bedanya, dulu mereka tertawa bersama, kali ini air matalah yang harus jatuh.

"Yun, salju pertama telah turun. Apa kau mengingatnya? Dulu, kita, disini." Ucap Jae Joong dengan suara agak bergetar sambil terus menatapi salju-salju itu.

Yunho menoleh, menatap objek yang sama dengan penglihatan Jae Joong. Seperti butiran salju yang jatuh, butiran air matanya pun ikut menyusul terjatuh. Kenapa rasanya bisa semenyakitkan ini?

Jae Joong kembali menatap Yunho "Yun, katakanlah sesuatu." Ya, namja cantik itu belum mendengarkan suara Yunho sama sekali daritadi. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho membisu. Jae Joong tidak berharap Yunho mengatakan kata yang pernah terucap seperti yang pernah Yunho katakan padanya dulu disini saat salju pertama. Ia hanya merindukan suara berat milik Yunho.

Jae Jong menghela nafasnya "Sebenci itukah kau padaku?" ia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau memang Yunho tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Sebenci itukah ia padanya? Hingga bicara dengannya saja atau bahkan mengucapkan barang satu kata saja, Yunho enggan.

Bukan, Yunho tidak membecinya. Sama sekali tidak. Membenci namja yang ia cintai? Apa ia sudah gila?. Hanya saja, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Mendadak Jae Joong muncul didepannya dan kembali membawanya pada kenangan masa lalunya, membuat Yunho tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Jae Joong mengintip Rolex di pergelangan tangannya "Aku harus pergi" Yunho menoleh cepat ke arah Jae Joong. Tidak, namja cantik itu belum boleh pergi. Banyak hal yang ingin Yunho sampaikan, tolong jangan secepat ini.

Namja cantik itu berdiri dan bersiap untuk membalikkan badannya.

GREEP!

Dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangan Jae Joong membuat Jae Joong menghentikkan langkahnya "Kajima!" ucap Yunho lemah seolah ia telah kehabisan suaranya "Kajima! Jebal!" ulang Yunho lagi.

"Yun..." Jae Joong menatap lirih Yunho. Belum pernah ia melihat Yunho serapuh ini.

Yunho perlahan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri lalu memeluk Jae Joong dari belakang "Kajima" ucap Yunho lagi lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menempatkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jae Joong dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jae Joong yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

"Bogoshipeo... bogoshipeo... bogoshipeo" bisik Yunho berluang-ulang. Tahukah Yunho kalau Jae Joong juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Kerinduannya telah menggenang terlalu lama di hatinya dan kini rasa ridnu itu bahkan sanggup menenggelamkannya.

Jae Joong lalu membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk Yunho. Mendekap namja yang ia cintai itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Yunho dengan lelehan air mata yang turun membasahi wajah mulusnya. "Nado... neomu bogoshipeosseo" ucap Jae Joong lirih.

Saat dekapan itu berlangsung sudah cukup lama untuk melepaskan rasa rindu mereka. Yunho dan Jae Joong pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka saling menatap, menciptakan suatu dimensi melalui sorot mata keduanya.

Yunho menyentuh wajah putih mulus itu dengan kedua tangannya, mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan seolah kulit Jae Joong adalah keramik proselen yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Saranghae~" kata ini, kata yang sama yang pernah Yunho ucapkan padanya beberapa waktu yang telah berlalu. Kata bermakna indah yang selalu membuat Jae Joong bersyukur memiliki namja tampan didepannya ini yang selalu senantiasa mencintainya, semenderita dan semenyakitkan apapun mereka.

Seperti halnya masa lalu mereka, hal yang sama pun terjadi selajutnya. Yunho mencium bibir Jae Joong. Jantung Jae Joong berdebar seperti waktu itu. Jae Joong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho, menikmati ciuman Yunho yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Rongga hatinya yang sempat hampa itu kini terisi kembali, penuh hanya dengan satu nama.

Jung Yunho.

Tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan mereka, tidak peduli peristiwa yang terjadi diantara mereka dan tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu membuatnya berjauhan. Cinta mereka akan tetap bersatu.

Dengannya, segalanya menjadi mungkin.

_My heart that froze with the cold wind in early winter_

_It can't say anything else but I love you_

_Because of your words , i couldn't speak or see_

_In the memories of November_

_._

_._

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Karena power of yunjae, saya hanya butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menulis dan menyelesaikan ff ini. Yunjae daebak ^^ terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. Sebelumnya saya pernah ngepost ff yunjae yang terinspirasi dari lagu Paradise-nya Jae Joong, sekarang giliran lagu Yunho yang November With Love yang jadi inspirasi buat dijadiin ff. Anggap aja sequel hehe ^^ semoga yorobun suka. YUNJAE IS REAL. Always keep the faith :)


End file.
